【黑塔利亞普羅馬】Something's Wrong
by Claire Lo
Summary: “保護和監督哥哥大人都是本大爺的工作！” “…可惡！我要換騎士啊！” 騎士&驅魔師的架空設定，maybe ooc


騎士＆驅魔師的架空設定，微獨伊

基爾伯特/羅維諾

01

"Ciao，我是教廷派下來的驅魔師，羅維諾·瓦爾加斯。"羅維諾抓起了少女的手，在上面印下了一個吻，"請放心，把對付惡魔的事情交給我吧。"

面對著那名目擊了惡魔的少女，那個連教皇大人的命令都能違抗的哥哥大人，居然會露出這麼溫柔的一面……基爾伯特別開了頭，視線從羅維諾的唇轉到自己的劍上，劍上神聖的花紋像是沉默的提醒，無聲的警告。

這幅場景，好像有哪兒不對。

基爾伯特在心中默念著那些被他銘記於心的聖騎士戒律，但在頌過第三遍之後，哥哥大人和少女的交談依然沒有停止。

"啊哈~那是當然的吧，惡魔在我的面前也是會嚇得求饒啊……"

"羅維諾大人好帥……"少女的臉上已經看不出驚慌的痕跡了，只有對羅維諾的崇拜。

"對了，待會要不要跟我一起吃個午飯？"羅維諾趁機提出了邀約，這讓基爾伯特終於忍不下去了。

"哥哥大人，該出發了……"基爾伯特出言提醒到，"惡魔最後出現在隔壁村。"

然而羅維諾像是沒有聽見基爾伯特的話，還在和少女說話。

"那個……羅維諾大人……那邊的騎士先生……"少女看了看基爾伯特，有些擔憂地說。

"不用管他。"羅維諾隨口說道。

後來，少女呆滯地看著身穿白衣的驅魔師被穿著鎧甲的騎士強行拖走了。

"你在幹嘛！？放開我啊你這個混蛋土豆哥哥！"

"保護和監督哥哥大人都是本大爺的工作！"

"……可惡！我要換騎士啊！"

"Kesesese，教皇大人是不會批准的。"

"你這個混蛋憑什麼肯定？"

"因為，除了本大爺我，還有誰有能力保護和管住哥哥大人呢？"基爾伯特笑著說。

02

"切……這兒怎麼都沒有美女呢。"

羅維諾在村子裡逛了一圈之後就興致缺缺了，"喂，土豆老哥，你慢慢找線索，我回去教堂補個眠……"

"不行。"基爾伯特抓住了羅維諾的肩膀，"教皇大人臨行前才警告過我要看好你……"

"嘖，為什麼啊……你弟弟也不會24小時寸步不離地跟著我弟弟吧……"

基爾伯特在羅維諾不可置信的眼神下點了點頭，"阿西會啊。"

"好吧好吧……"羅維諾舉手投降，"他們是情侶……這樣做，大概也說得過去……但我們不是這種關係啊混蛋！我為什麼非要被你跟著不可啊！"

"哥哥大人單獨一個人的話，可能連低階惡魔都打不過哦……"

"誰說的？！可惡！信不信我一個禁咒送他上天啊！"羅維諾怒道，"我可是當世最強的驅魔師啊！"

"那是在有本大爺保護你的情況下。"基爾伯特說，"上次我去幫你拿飲料，不過離開了兩分鐘，你差點被那隻中階惡魔……"

"好了好了，我知道啦！"羅維諾痛苦地抱頭，"混蛋，跟著就跟著吧……"

哥哥大人，差點就死在了那嘔心的傢伙手上……基爾伯特看著羅維諾的眼神暗了暗，都是因為自己的失職，才會讓哥哥大人陷入了險境。

哥哥大人那時已經陷入了昏迷，所以他不知道……那時候，惡魔的手指差幾分就能劃開他的動脈。差一點，他就來不及救下他了。基爾伯特想，差一點，他就永遠都不會原諒自己了。

"好像有哪兒怪怪的……"羅維諾忽然東張西望起來，不久後，他的眼中燃起了怒火，"喂！有本事的話就給我滾出啊，不過是地獄來的渣滓！"

羅維諾的身上閃過了一瞬金色的光芒，這四周的景色忽然開始劇變。黃昏的陽光變成了漆黑的天幕，平凡街道漸漸變成了破舊的遺跡，街上的行人由鮮活變得僵硬，甚至已經開始腐爛。

"喂、喂……哥哥大人，大事不妙啊……"基爾伯特拿著劍，戒備著四周。

"啊……"反應過來的羅維諾被眼前的景象嚇得抓緊了基爾伯特的手臂，"基、基爾伯特……發生什麼事了……"

"這些"村民"……他們，恐怕一早就死了……"基爾伯特凝重地說，"哥哥大人，絕對不要放開我的手，知道了嗎？"

"混蛋！這還用你說嗎？"羅維諾怒道，"倒是你，絕對不可以拋下我啊！知道了嗎？"

"遵命，哥哥大人。"

03

"哥哥大人！"基爾伯特把羅維諾扯進了懷中，並且反手一劍砍下那名"村民"的腦袋。

"呼……"羅維諾看著那些變得又靈活了幾分的村民，又驚又怕，"喂，土豆老哥，怎麼辦啊……這些傢伙簡直源源不絕誒！"

基爾伯特衡量了一下，拉著羅維諾往著較少怪物的那個方向跑，"到這邊來，哥哥大人！"

羅維諾的世界中，此刻只餘下了基爾伯特的背影，還有自己的心跳聲。

自己的髮絲因為跑步而在搖晃，基爾伯特的騎士披風也一樣，但他們二人的手，卻緊緊的握在了一起。掌心傳來了屬於那個人的體溫，羅維諾忽然想起，他的身側，一直都被他好好的保護著。

這條街道仿佛沒有盡頭一樣，怎麼跑也跑不到盡頭。這個地方，簡直和那些村民變成的怪物一樣，處處透露著詭異。

這個地方，像是要把他們吞噬一樣，羅維諾想。

"教堂……"羅維諾以前從來都沒有因為看見了這棟尖頂建築物而感到這麼高興，"混蛋！看見了嗎？"

"Kesesese，不愧是哥哥大人啊。"基爾伯特誇讚到，"好了，終於能夠休息啦！"

正如二人所料，教堂神聖的領土能夠為二人提供庇護，那些怪物也不敢踏足教堂的範圍，只能在外面叫囂著。

"啊……"基爾伯特躺在教堂的長凳上，"哥哥大人，你有沒有對付他們頭緒啊？"

羅維諾在他的旁邊坐了下來，"嘛……反正都是惡魔搞的鬼，把惡魔殺掉就好啦。"

"嗯……這樣啊……"基爾伯特說。

羅維諾低頭看了看躺著的基爾伯特，"喂，你這混蛋，到底是怎麼回事啊？"

基爾伯特此時臉色詭異的泛著潮紅，難得的沒有回應羅維諾的話。

"開什麼玩笑啊……"羅維諾伸出了手，摸了摸基爾伯特的額頭。上面的溫度高得可怕，甚至比起正常的發燒還要熱上幾分。

羅維諾瞬間明白，基爾伯特是中了惡魔的詛咒。

04

"初次見面，本大爺叫基爾伯特·貝什米特！你是傳說中的那個羅維諾·瓦爾加斯嗎？"那個擁有白色頭髮、紅色眼睛的帥氣青年向他伸出了手。

"嘖。"他不屑地看著他，"貝什米特？你跟那邊那個混蛋土豆是什麼關係啊？"

"誒？你認識阿西？"他興奮地抓過他的手，"他是本大爺的弟弟！可愛吧？小費里的哥哥大人？"

"哥、哥哥大人……？"他不可置信地說，"這是什麼亂七八糟的稱呼啊？還有、你給我放手……"

"阿西小時候超可愛的哦，哥哥大人你能想象到嗎？大概這麼矮，穿著小騎士的衣服，乖巧地跟在你身後喊你哥哥……"

"完全不敢想象啊混蛋！放開我啦土豆老哥！"

"誒~哥哥大人怎麼這麼輕啊？"

"你們這些土豆……都是吃什麼長大的啊……"不久後，羅維諾已經放棄了掙扎，任由基爾伯特抱著他了，"渾身都是硬邦邦的肌肉什麼的……最討厭了……"

"Kesesese，這可是本大爺每天訓練的成果！"基爾伯特說，"也是實力的證明哦！"

"切，那又如何？女孩子會討厭的吧？"

"Ve……不是哦。"費里西安諾不知道什麼時候走了過來，"哥哥，現在得女孩子都覺得有肌肉的男人很有安全感啊……"

"什、什麼？？"羅維諾驚訝地說。

"Kesesese！我就說吧哥哥大人！"

"可、可惡……快把變得渾身都是肌肉的方法告訴我啊！"

"Ve……我也要~"

"費里西安諾！回來訓練！"

"什麼你這個混蛋土豆居然敢兇我的弟弟？可惡！"

"放心啦哥哥大人，阿西得訓練都是有分寸的！"

現在想來，基爾伯特能輕鬆地走進了他的生活，和笨蛋弟弟以及那個混蛋土豆真的很有關係。

明明那不過是兩三年前的事情，羅維諾回想起來，卻覺得好遙遠。不知道什麼時候，這個土豆老哥的形象，已經漸漸從混蛋變成可靠的人了。

"混蛋……"，羅維諾拿起了十字架，心中不爽極了，"既然受了傷，還逞什麼威風啊？"

基爾伯特身上的詛咒源自於他手臂上的傷口，肯定是在那時，為了救自己留下的吧。

05

"哥哥大人好厲害！居然會用淨化術和治療術！"

"混蛋，你該慶幸我能……能夠用！"

"羅維諾，這傢伙超級沒用啊對不？要不要親分給你找個更厲害的騎士？"

"安東尼奧你想都別想了！哥哥大人的騎士只能是本大爺我！"

"嘿，小羅維，不如你考慮一下哥哥我？"

"呀！是弗朗西斯！保護我啊混蛋！"

"非常樂意為你效勞，哥哥大人！"

"Ve，哥哥和基爾伯特都平安無事，真是太好了……"

"雖然詛咒和幻境都破除了，可是現在還不能掉以輕心！"路德維希吼道，"還有一隻高階惡魔在附近！"

"既然小基爾你這麼厲害，不如去單挑高階惡魔吧。"

"開什麼玩笑啊？！要去三人一起去！"

"Ve……哥哥，高階惡魔是什麼樣子的啊……"

"就是高階惡魔的樣子啊笨蛋弟弟！"

"夠了！"

"Ve……路德生氣了……好可怕……"

"那、那個土豆混蛋……我才沒有覺得他可怕啊……"

看來除了路德維希，沒有人把那隻惡魔放在心上呢。

那隻惡魔是被他們的態度氣出來的。

然後它就被當成小boss刷掉了。

"傻子才會不搬救兵單刷你！"羅維諾評價到。

06

基爾伯特覺得羅維諾很不對勁。

每當看見哥哥大人跑過去跟別人搭訕，每當哥哥大人關上房門，對他視而不見，每當哥哥大人叫他離遠一點，他都覺得很不對勁。

他的哥哥大人，是在疏遠他嗎？基爾伯特想。

可是，為什麼呢？他們剛剛才合力打到了一隻高階惡魔……明明書上說有了同生共死的經歷後，因為吊橋效應，感情都會變得更好啊？

基爾伯特看著羅維諾再次避開了他的視線，越發不解。

哥哥大人剛才是在看他吧……為什麼在他轉頭的時候又移開了視線？

基爾伯特很有實驗精神地嘗試了好幾次，但在結論被得出來之前，從羅維諾那兒飛過來的枕頭就打斷了實驗。

"土豆老哥你這是在耍我嗎？"

哎呀，哥哥大人生氣了。

07

"夠了！哥哥大人！"終於，基爾伯特攔住了想要去搭訕的羅維諾，"萬一她們都是惡魔變成的怎麼辦啊？"

"惡魔會願意跟我約會嗎？"羅維諾丟了一個白眼給他，"混蛋！我可不想單身一輩子啊！你知道現在神職人員單身率有多高嗎？"

"那，你看我怎樣？"基爾伯特捧著羅維諾的臉，"擁有回頭率百分百的帥氣臉孔，在集火中搶到高階惡魔最後一擊的身手……"

"你這個混蛋是在炫耀嗎？"羅維諾怒。

"哥哥大人你考慮一下我啦！"基爾伯特說，"反正我都要二十四小時待在你身邊……"

"混蛋你是在埋怨我嗎？不想待在我身邊的話就給我選別的驅魔師啊！"

羅維諾把這句話幾乎是吼的說了出來。

07

"Ve，所以……你和哥哥吵架了嗎？"費里西安諾說。

"倒不如說是哥哥大人單方面不肯見我啊……"基爾伯特歎息，"本大爺現在都不能接近他的房間了。"

"Ve……那我去把哥哥叫出來，你們就能和好了嗎？"

"Kesesese，本大爺今次可是有參考書的！"基爾伯特說，"那哥哥大人就拜託你了小費里！"

"沒問題喲~"費里西安諾一蹦一跳地離開了，基爾伯特看了一眼自己的弟弟，滿腹疑惑。

"誒？阿西你不跟著去嗎？"

"這兒是驅魔師的大本營。"路德維希說。

言下之意就是這兒沒有危險。

"可是哥哥大人無論去哪我都會跟著。"基爾伯特說，"因為如果沒辦法親自確保他的安全，心裡總會怪不舒服的，阿西你沒有這樣的感覺嗎？"

"如果在外面的話，是有的……"路德維希說。

"Kesesese看來阿西你還有很多東西要學啊！"基爾伯特說，"外面固然很危險，但在這兒的話，哥哥大人也同樣有機會受到傷害啊！你要學會時刻警惕呢！就像這個書櫃，哥哥大人如果碰到了，整個書櫃就好倒下了啊……"

基爾伯特比劃著，"話說最初哥哥大人也是這樣不允許我進他的房間，我努力了很久很久才讓他同意了呢……"

"哥哥，你會不會覺得……"路德維希皺著眉頭，"你和羅維諾……有些……過分地親密呢？"

"這種程度是正常的吧，"基爾伯特說，"畢竟我們……可是騎士和驅魔師啊。"

"可是哥哥……"

路德維希的話音未落，他身上的魔法通訊裝著就響了。

"Ve……Ve！路德路德！救命啊！"，費里西安諾悽厲的哭聲，伴隨著羅維諾的慘叫從通訊器中傳來，"我、我現在在哥哥的房間……痛……"

"哥哥大人！"基爾伯特驚訝地說，"哥哥大人你怎麼了？！"

"費里西安諾！別掛電話！"路德維希抓起劍就往房間外衝去，"我現在就過來！"

"等我來救你！哥哥大人！"基爾伯特也做出了同樣的舉動。

08

"沒事吧？哥哥大人？！"基爾伯特撞開了羅維諾的房門，卻在看到了眼前的景象後，連同路德維希一同沉默了。

"混、混蛋……"坐在床上的羅維諾眼角含淚，"好痛……"

費里西安諾坐羅維諾的旁邊，"Ve……哥哥……"

他們那根奇異的頭髮，纏在一起了。

"真是的……"路德維希歎了口氣，"我和哥哥還以為你們遇到了什麼危險……"

"混蛋！這是超級大危機好嗎？"羅維諾不滿地說。

基爾伯特和路德維希花了好長的一段時間才把羅維諾和費里西安諾拯救出來。

基爾伯特看著羅維諾和費里西安諾打鬧著，反而自己一個坐得遠遠的。

"那、那個……"羅維諾忽然走到他的面前說，基爾伯特聞言抬起了頭，看著視線亂飄的羅維諾，臉上漸漸泛起紅霞的過程。

"哥哥……大人？"基爾伯特伸出了手，想要觸摸羅維諾，"你……怎麼了？"

"混……混蛋……"羅維諾深深地吸了一口氣，順便拍開了基爾伯特的手，"我……謝謝啦……"

"哇！是哥哥大人的感謝！"基爾伯特站起來，緊緊地抱著羅維諾蹭啊蹭，"我果然最喜歡哥哥大人了！"

羅維諾只能把求助的眼神投向了弟弟，然而費里西安諾只顧著和路德維希說話，並沒有注意到這邊。

"哥哥大人……能專心點嗎？"基爾伯特委屈的聲音忽然從耳邊傳來，嚇得羅維諾顫抖了一下。

"什、什麼啊混蛋……"羅維諾說。

"專心點和我相處啊。"基爾伯特說抓起了羅維諾的手，"本大爺就很珍惜和哥哥大人你的時間啊……"

"我……"羅維諾不敢直視基爾伯特的眼睛，"知……知道啦……"

"哥哥大人你每次都這樣回答，你真的好狡猾啊……"基爾伯特說，"從來都不曾明確地告訴我，你是不是喜歡我。每一次、每一次，你都用含糊的話語來回答我……給我虛假的希望……"

"等、等等……是不是有哪兒不對啦！怎麼說得我像欺騙了你的感情似的……"羅維諾說。

"事到如今，你還在為你自己開脫……"基爾伯特一臉痛心疾首，"哥哥大人……告訴我，你喜歡我嗎？"

不知道什麼時候，基爾伯特和羅維諾調換了位置，羅維諾被基爾伯特堵在了墻邊，已經再無處可逃。

基爾伯特抬起了羅維諾的下巴，湊近他說，"告訴我吧，哥哥大人……"

"混、混蛋……"羅維諾再次臉紅了起來，"喜……喜歡……這樣好了吧？"

"再說一次，嗯？"

"我……我喜歡你……"

"還會再推開本大爺嗎？"

"不、不會了……"羅維諾下意識地閉起了眼睛，回答到。

"很好。"基爾伯特心滿意足地收回了手。

"誒？"羅維諾睜大了眼睛，"這樣就……完了？"

"當然啊。"基爾伯特一臉理所當然的說，"哥哥大人，你怎麼了？"

"混、混蛋！！"羅維諾用力地推開了基爾伯特，"我討厭你！"

"不要啊哥哥大人QAQ！"

END


End file.
